Overall Timeline
Timeline is in Eltarian Years with Earth Years as a comparison, up to Post Enlightenment Era. The timeline is split into four eras: Prehistory, which is roughly 10,700,790,000,000 Eltarian Years long; Pre-Enlightenment Era, which is roughly 200,000,000,000 Eltarian Years long; Enlightenment Era, which is roughly 20,000,000 Eltarian Years long; and Post-Enlightenment Era. Prehistory Era * A group of beings place Power Eggs in a chest at sea on Earth. * Moltor and Flurious are imprisoned while trying to steal the Corona Aurora. Sentinel Knight sends the crown’s jewels to then uninhabited Earth. Pre-Enlightenment Era 100 The Q-Rex arrives in the past from the Earth Year of 3000. Wes and Eric while fighting a mutant (while time traveling) take the Q-Rex to the Earth Year of 2002. The Quantum Morpher stays hidden til Eric finds it at it’s proper introduction to the Earth. 900 * Golemech is created by an Ancient Circrune civilization. * DeVoid attacks Earth. 950 DeVoid is trapped inside ice. 85,100 The Earth is struck by a meteor that causes a huge change to the ecosystem and food chain. Triforian sorcerers hide the Zeo Crystal in Earth’s Moon. Zedd attempts to claim the Zeo Crystal but is unable to. 100,000 Eltar begins to start a form of defense for the planet by creating squads of “Rangers” and “Mecha Rangers” who defend the land, oceans, sky, and space around Eltar in four Squads: “Quake Squad”, “Tsunami Squad”, “Cyclone Squad”, and “Meteor Squad” Enlightenment Era 20 Eltar starts to phase out the “Ranger Squads” by disbanding the “Meteor Squad” 30 Eltar disbands the “Cyclone Squad” 40 Eltar disbands the “Tsunami Squad” 50 Eltar disbands the “Quake Squad” 6,000 The Izak Disaster happens forces the Izak people to become Mechanoids. 8,000 Empress Moralia is sealed away on Irisia. 10,000 The first Zuvat appeared on Zo-ror. 19,880,532 An ancient civilization on Marigate is fearful of robots and when an extremely smart and powerful robot is built, she is placed in statis by the civilization in order to prevent her from destroying the life on it. Post Enlightenment Era This is when the timeline will begin to show the Earth Year comparisons 4,800/BC 18,262 The Dark Mages are sealed away on Sadahac. Kibihi begins their cycle of their “Demonic War,” as it was called at the time. 5,600/BC 17,462 The Anima are sealed on Trioz. 14,890/BC 8,172 The Noxturn Empire is founded. 14,999/BC 8,063 Start of Power Rider Royal 1. 15,000/BC 8,062 Start of Power Rangers: Eltar. Elemental Squad is destroyed along with their civilization and possibly their world’s civilizations. 15,001/BC 8,061 Zoltar goes to the King of Edenoi meet up. Zoltar doesn’t get the ally he hoped for but gets an Alpha 5 model in return for his time. Eltar reinstates a “Ranger” program with them using updated versions of the Pre-Enlightenment Era Rangers while they began working on a prototype armor that was more similar to the Power Rangers suits. 15,003/BC 8,059 End of Power Rangers: Eltar. 15,009/BC 8,053 Power Rider 1 steps down from the throne in order for his daughter to take it. Shortly after she becomes Power Rider 2. 15,030/BC 8,032 Power Rider 2 steps down from the throne to let her son take the throne. Son becomes Power Rider V3. The Eltarians begin researching possible power sources to improve upon their Ranger Teams. 15,040/BC 8,022 The Eltarians create the first team of Elite Rangers on Eltar. 15,050/BC 8,012 Eltarian Research Fleet #508 begins construction and the Marigate-based lab for power resources begins research on the Morphing Grid. 15,051/BC 8,011 Eltarian Research Fleet #508 ends construction and starts having technology and living quarters added to it. The Marigate-based lab finishes up research on the Morphing Grid and begins research possible ways to use the power from the Morphing Grid. 15,053/BC 8,009 Eltarian Research Fleet #508, now code named “Treasure Trackers”, is fully complete and the crew begins training. The Marigate-based lab begins working on prototype Morphers to process the Morphing Grid's power. 15,055/BC 8,007 Eltarian Research Fleet: Treasure Trackers leaves for their target of the M920 Galaxy and the Marigate-based lab begins work on building a second prototype set of Morphers. Word of the Alliance of Evil reaches Eltar. 15,056/BC 8,006 Zoltar and Zordon leave Eltar on “Business.” 15,057/BC 8,005 Zordon heads to the M52 Galaxy, which is known locally as the Milky Way, in order to help build their defenses and Zoltar becomes a rogue in order to both do war on the Alliance of Evil and to gather information on them to help Zordon build M52′s defenses. 15,058/BC 8,004 Zordon discovers Earth and begins searching for any life forms on it, meanwhile the Eltarian Research Fleet: Treasure Trackers get attacked by raiders as they enter the M920 Galaxy. The Marigate-based lab begins working on a third set of prototype Morphers, which end up being their final set. 15,059/BC 8,003 The Eltarian Research Fleet: Treasure Trackers is utterly destroyed while landing on Magirate, destroying the lab that built the set of Morphers. Only one survivor is found by the locals, a pregnant and terribly injured woman (the woman being Nickel). She is taken to the nearest hospital where she gives birth to twins, a boy and a girl. In the process of giving birth she dies due to her injuries leaving only this message: “Continue the mission of my ship: Gather and save the history and culture of the M920 Galaxy.” The Nameless Ninja is born from shadows. 15,080/BC 7,982 Zordon discovers early human civilization (later known as Babylon). The Eltarian boy and girl finally are told about their true origin from a visiting Eltarian (previously believing themselves to native to Magirate) and given the message, understandably both are confused. The Polunt civilization is born. 15,100/BC 7,962 Zordon begins construction of the Command Center. 15,105/BC 7,957 The twins begin developing a scientific and historic group for the research and study of the “M920 Galaxy” although they know they will not see the true start of the project. They call this “Project Treasure Trackers” in honor of their dead mother and her mission. Zordon leaves Earth in order to gather the materials needed for the Command Center. 15,150/BC 7,912 Zordon commissions the creation of the Quasar Sabers. 15,200/BC 7,862 Zordon returns to Earth and restarts construction on the Command Center. 15,250/BC 7,812 The Command Center is finished. Project Treasure Trackers begins work on the very crash site that began it all. 15,300/BC 7,762 The nameless ninja then creates both Ninjor and Shinor and orders them to defend Earth. Project Treasure Trackers finally enters the first scout ship of the Eltarian Research Fleet: Treasure Trackers, slowly exploring and gathering information on the fleet. 15,325/BC 7,737 The nameless ninja creates the Shogun Zords (Not named at time) and places them in hiding on Jupiter. Project Treasure Trackers discover the Eltarian Research Fleet: Treasure Trackers’ flagship and Magirate lab. The Gorent begins their war of terror on the people of Kollo. 15,327/BC 7,735 Project Treasure Trackers finds the Treasure Tracker Morphers. 15,329/BC 7,733 The Gorent are sealed away. 15,330/BC 7,732 Project Treasure Trackers finishes the search and research of the Eltarian Research Fleet: Treasure Trackers.